El vampiro y el angel
by sweet vampire angel
Summary: Hay un sentimiento que te hace sentir feliz, que te hace sentir triste, que te hace sentir bien y que te hace sentirte en las nubes cuando estes pensando en esa persona tan especial. Ese sentimiento lo llamo... Amor.
1. Chapter 1: Angel's eyes

El vampiro y el angel

Hay un sentimiento que te hace sentir feliz, que te hace sentir triste, que te hace sentir bien y que te hace sentirte en las nubes cuando estes pensando en esa persona tan especial. Ese sentimiento lo llamo... Amor.

**Summary:** La batalla entre el bien y el mal continuan sin parar. Por una traicion, por una venganza, por el odio y por el poder mayor. Pero ¿Que pasaria si dos almas diferentes encontrarian el verdadero amor? ¿Que secretos descubriran hacerca de sus familias? ¿Que es la fuerza mas poderosa 'el amor' o 'el poder'?

**Capitulo 1: Angel's eyes**

Death City ese es mi hogar, el lugar donde naci, el lugar donde es gobernado por la paz y la esperanza, el lugar donde estaba lleno de armonia y el lugar donde yo lo gobierno. Mi nombre es Maka Albarn. Soy la hija del rey Spirit, el que gobierna toda la ciudad de Death City. No se nada acerca de mi madre, ella se separo de mi padre cuando yo apenas era una niña. En fin ademas de que soy una princesa y sere muy pronto la sucesora al trono, soy un angel. Me encontraba en mi habitacion sentada en mi ventana leyendo un libro hacerca del verdadero amor, me quede suspirando con las palabras mas hermosas que nunca podria escuchar con mis propios oidos la palabra fue "te amo". Cerre mi libro y me quede mirando junto la ventana soñando, esperando en que algun dia esa puerta se habrira y ahi se encontrara la persona a la cual voy amar por el resto de mi vida.

¡BAM!

¿? – ¡MAKA MI VIDA MI PRINCESA DE MI CORAZON! ¡TE AMO! – Respondiio una voz muy chillona a la cual nunca he podido soportar.

Maka – Papa deja de gritar que no estoy tan lejos. – Le conteste con una voz calmada y fria.

Spirit – *Estaba sentando en una de las esquinas de la habitacion desilucionado*

Maka - ¿Que es lo que quieres papa? – Le pregunte sin importancia.

Spirit – Maka, ya muy pronto cumpliras 16 años. Y bueno recuerda que cuando cumplas esa edad muy pronto tendras que casarte. – Respondio con su tono de voz normal.

Maka – Si, ya lo se. – Le conteste casi con una voz triste y debil.

Spirit – Muy en ese caso ¡TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA PARA TI MI ANGELITO BONITO! – Cambio otra vez su tono de voz.

Maka – ¿Que es? – Le pregunte sin emocion.

Spirit – ¡CREEEMEEE TE VA A GUSTAR MUCHOOO MI LINDO Y ADORABLE ANGEL!

Suspire y mire por segunda vez la ventana mirando todo lo que estaba alrededor del castillo, me levante de mi lugar y me diriji hacia la puerta donde se encontraba mi papa. Despues mi padre me escolto hacia la sala principal, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso no podia ver ya nada por que estaba completamente oscuro. Fue ahi cuando cuando mire todo mi alrededor y nada todo solitario, despues senti un tremendo escalofrio que corria por detras de mi espalda ya estaba mucho mas nerviosa de lo que yo habia imaginado. Me estaba muriendo de miedo no sabia que hacer, cuando de pronto las lces se encendieron y todas las personas dijieron SORPRESA. En ese momento di un salto de miedo y comence a respirar rapido como si estuviese en un maraton.

¿? – ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa Maka!

Maka – Pero que demo... – Fui interrumpida por Blair.

Blair – Upps. Lo sentimos princesa lamentamos por haberla asustado esa forma. Jeje ^-^

Maka – Blair... esto... como es que supieron... esto.

Blair – Jeje, todo fue idea de sus hermanas su alteza jeje.

Maka – ¿Mis hermanas?

Blair – ¡Hai! Tambien fue la idea de su padre.

Maka – ¡Liz, Patty! Vengan ahora mismo!

Liz - Aww ¿Que pasa hermanita? ¿No te gusto tu fiesta sorpresa verdad?

Patty – Jeje hubieras visto la expresion de tu cara Maka.

Maka – ¿Por que no me dijieron nada esto?

Patty – Jeje, si te lo hubieramos dicho ya no seria sorpresa.

Liz – Maka has estado todo el dia encerrada en tu habitacion, ademas hoy es tu cumpleaños y es un dia muy especial para todos nosotros.

Maka – *suspiro* Bien chicas ustedes ganan.

Liz/Patty – SI – Chocando sus manos una a la otra.

Patty y Liz me jalaron de ambas manos llevandome en el centro de la pista del salon, mis ojos se deslumbraron al un hermoso piano de cola blanca era realmente hermoso y la decoracion era realmente llamativa tenian lineas y hojas dorado. Gire alrededor de aquel piano me sentia feliz pero a la vez muy confundida ¿Por que me darian un si yo no se tocar uno? Despues mi mirada se despejo de aquel hermoso piano blanco todos mis invitados me veian felices, mientras que yo me empeze a ruborizar. Mis hermanas comenzaron en reirse y mi padre comenzo en observarme con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Comence a ver mas y mas el piano cuando de pronto me pare en el teclado habia una carta que tenia mi nombe en el, comence en abrirla y en ese momento mis ojos se deslumbraron. Despues comence en leerla y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"_Querida hija mia:_

_En este momento ya estaras cumpliendo 16 años que rapido pasa el tiempo, lamento mucho por no celebrar en este momento tu cumpleaños ya sabes por que. Pero como muestra de perdon y de un hermoso cumpleaños te regalo este hermoso piano de cola blanca especialmente para ti. Tambien ya que estas creciendo deberas tener todas las responsabilidades del reino y ademas debaras escoger marido tal como lo hice yo con tu padre. Solamente te dire algo mas que tengas el valor y el corage por lo que va a venir._

_Siempre estara mi prescencia en tu corazon no olvides eso. Que tengas un hermoso dia de cumpleaños Maka, mi niña hermosa. Siempre estare a tu lado por el resto de mi vida._

_Con mucho amor y cariño:_

_Tu madre"_

No pude contener mas las lagrimas otra vez mi madre no vendra ¿Acaso sera por el daño que le hizo mi padre? Todos los invitados me vieron con cara de "pobrecita", mis hermanas se acercaron para darme un gran abrazo, yo les sonrei con mucha felicidad. Despues mi hermana Liz me saco del salon llevandome hasta mi habitacion, me sentia confundida le pregunte a Liz que pasaba, ella me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi. Cuando llegamos a mi habitacion mis ojos se deslumbraron, en mi cama habia dos personas sentadas; esas personas eran Crona y Tsubaki.

Maka – ¿Tsubaki? ¿Crona?

Tsubaki – ¡Maka felix cumpleaños! – Respondio muy animada.

Crona – Feliz cumpleaños Maka – Respondio muy nerviosa.

Maka – ¡Tsubaki, Crona! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas y las abraze.

Liz – Maka te recogere en 2 horas esta bien.

Maka – Si.

Liz se reitro de mi habitacion y cerro la puerta, mientras que yo aun abraza a mi dos queridas amigas de la infancia las deje de abrazar y le empece a preguntar de que hacian aqui en Death City, ellas me dijieron que tenian una mision que tenian en que cumplir. Estuvimos platicando demasiado que se me olvido que Liz me tenia que recoger en una hora. Tsubaki me sonrio calidamente, mientras que ella miraba a Crona. Ella asentio y se dirigio hacia la cama la cual habia una caja blanca con un liston rojo, Crona se dirigio hacia mi y me lo dio. Tsubaki me dijo que me cambiara mientras que ella y Crona tambien se cambiarian, me diriji hacia el baño y le cerre con llave. Cuando entre lo primero que hice es desenbolver el regalo que me dio Crona y Tsubaki, mis ojos se deslumbraron al ver el hermoso regalo era un vestido de noche. Me puse el vestido y sali del baño mire a mi alrededor y vi a Tsubaki con un hermoso de noche y tambien el vestido que llevaba puesto Crona, ambas se veian fenomenal. **(1)**

Tsubaki – ¡Maka te ves hermosa con ese vestido!

Maka – Umm, gracias Tsubaki. Tu tambien, jeje. Te ves linda con ese vestido Crona.

Crona – Ummm... Gracias... Maka.

_TOCK TOCK_

Maka – Adelante

Liz – Maka ya estas lista.

Maka – Si

Liz – Bueno ya vamonos.

Mi hermana me jalo del brazo, mientras k Tsubaki y Crona cerraban la puerta de mi habitacion. Liz estaba emocionada por la fiesta que me habia organizado con la ayuda de Patty, Tsubaki, Crona y mi papa. Bajamos por la escaleras tan rapido como pudimos, casi nos tropezamos con el ultimo escalon Blair estaba en la puerta, ella se dirigio hacia mi y me vendo los ojos le pregunte por que me habia vendado los ojos. Ella solo me dijo que esa era parte de la sorpresa, suspire mientras que Blair seguia vendado mis ojos escuche a mi hermana y a mis amigas reir como si fuese una broma de la suyas pero no les di importancia. Escuche cuando abrieron la puerta Tsubaki y Liz me agarraron de ambas manos y me dirijieron hacia la entrada del salon, despues senti una brisa muy calida por todo mi cuerpo el olor de la brisa me hizo recordar en algo de mi pasado cuando era pequeña ese olor era "orquideas", eran las flores predilectas de mi madre. Despues de recordar aquel aroma senti que alguien me quito la venda de los ojos, cuando abri mis ojos para mi sorpresa todos los invitados gritaron y me felicitaron. Asenti y mi alrededor estaba cubierto de mis flores favoritas "lirios", en el marco de la puerta estaban llenos de orquideas en una de las esquinas del salon estab mi pastel de 16 años y en la otra de las esquinas estaba una mesa llena de regalos todos los chicos del salon me miraron como si fuese una diosa pero no les di importancia. Me retire del lugar donde estaba viendo algunos de mis regalos.

Maka – Pensando – De aseguro son regalos berdaderamente caros.

Blair – Maka debes abrir el baile de tu cumpleaños.

Maka – Mph. ¿Y por que yo tengo que hacerlo?

Blair – Recuerda hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Maka – Ya lo se, pero no se bailar.

Blair – Jaja, bueno tan si quiera abre el baile y asi todos comenzaran a bailar.

Maka – Pero no se con quien voy a bailar.

Blair – No te preocupes yo me encargare de eso.

Maka – ¿Blair?

Blair – ¡A VER LOS QUE QUIERAN BAILAR CON LA PRINCESA MAKA LEVANTE LA MANO!

Maka – ¡Blair no!

Todos los chicos del salon comenzaron a levantar la mano y a gritar, eso me hizo sentir desesperada y cansada. Me retire del lugar donde estaba sin decir una palabra ya estaba desesperada, sali del salon por un momento decidi ir a tomar aire fresco cuando escuche una hermosa nana. Esa nana era realmente hermosa pero a la vez muy triste, decidi ir donde se encontraba esa nana camine por los pasillos del castillo hasta que termine en el salon principal. Coloque mi mano en la perilla girandola lentamente, empece en abrir la puerta despacio cuando abri por completamente la puerta mis ojos se deslumbraron al ver a un muchacho tocar el piano que me habian regalado esta tarde. Empece a caminar para ver mas de cerca al muchacho. Cada vez que me acercaba mas mi corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente, cuando vi al muchacho de cerca el vestia de un chaleco de cuero color negro con rayas blancas y unos pantalones negros. Empece a relajarme en esa hermosa nana, de pronto la nana empezo a detenerse, cuando reaccione el muchacho se me quedo viendo en forma muy extraña. Sus ojos eran de un color rubi pero mas bien como un rojo sangre, su cabello era de color blanco, su piel era muy palida y su sonrisa mostraba sus dientes picudos. No me causo nada de miedo ¿Por que sera? **(2)**

Maka – Umm... tocaste muy hermoso.

¿? – Mph. Gracias.

Maka – Dime, ¿Donde aprendiste a tocar asi?

¿? – Mi madre me enseñ sabia que tu tambien tocabas el piano.

Maka – Umm... en realidad yo no toco el piano.

¿? – ¿Y por que tienes un piano si no lo sabes tocar?

Maka – Umm... por que ese piano era de mi madre.

¿? – Lo siento.

Maka – No te preocupes ella aun esta viva, nada mas que me lo regalo de cumpleaños.

¿? – Uh, ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Maka – Si.

¿? – ¿Y no deberias estar celebrandolo con tu familia?

Maka – Si, pero creo que se arruino.

¿? – ¿Por que lo dices?

Maka – Por que tenia que abrir mi baile, para que todos comenzaran a bailar. Pero todo se arruino.

¿? - ¿Por que?

Maka – Por que tenia que escoger a un chico para abrir el baile.

¿? – Mmm. Que mal

Maka – Lo se. Soy un fracaso para esta familia.

¿? – Yo no pienso que tu eres un fracaso.

Maka – Ah! Soy una tonta no me he presentado mi nombre es Maka Albarn. ¿Cual estu nombre?

¿? – Mi nombre es Soul.

Maka – ¿Soul? Es un hermoso nombre. – Le respondi agregando con una hermosa sonrisa.

Soul – Umm... bueno... gracias. – Respondio tatamudeando.

Maka – Oye ¿Por que estas aqui en salon principal?

Soul – No me gustan las fiestas.

Maka – Mph. Ya somos dos a mi tampoco me gustan las fiestas.

Soul – Pensando – Je, con que hoy es tu cumpleaños bien en ese caso.

Mire a Soul muy sonriente eso me hizo sentir muy extraña que estara tramando, Soul Soul se dio la vuelta donde estaba el teclado del piano comenzo a tocar otra vez pero la nana era diferente, la nana era demasiada tranquila, relajante, hermosa y ademas muy calida estaba llena de felicidad y amor... espera amor. Si amor nunca en mi vida escuche una hermosa nana, solamente una vez cuando mi madre me taradeaba una nana para dormir despues ella tocaba esa nana en su piano favorito. La nana de Soul era demasiada hermosa que me hizo sentir alegre y llena de _vida_ no sabia en que pensar, mi mente solamente me llevaba a mi mundo un mundo que yo no concia. El unico que sabia era mi corazon despues de que la nana terminara mi undo se desvanecio, abri mis ojos y vi a Soul posando en su rostro una sonrisa calida. Al igual que yo tambien le devolvi la sonrisa. **(3)**

Maka – Que hermosa nana.

Soul – Jeje, gracias.

Maka – ¿Tiene nombre?

Soul – Si.

Maka – ¿Como se llama?

Soul – Es un nombre estupido.

Maka – Por favor solamente quiero saber el nombre de la nana.

Soul – *Suspiro* – Esta bien te dire el nombre pero si tu prometes no reirte.

Maka – Lo prometo.

Soul – Bien el nombre de la nana se llama _Angel's eyes_.

Maka – Que hermoso nombre para una hermosa nana.

Soul – ¿Enserio?

Maka – Acaso te mentiria, es hermosa.

Soul – Gracias.

Maka – Oye ¿Por que no vienes a mi fiesta?

Soul – Te dije que no me gustan las fiestas.

Maka – Solamente quiero abrir el baile para que mis invitados no se aburran.

Soul –Acaso me estas diciendo que ya cambiaste de opinion.

Maka – Umm... algo asi... ¿No te importa que tu bailes conmigo?

Soul – Eh?! Yo ni si quiera se bailar.

Maka – Entonces yo te enseño.

Continuara...

_Por fiiin termine este capitulo tanto tiempo que me tarde para terminarlo T-T, pero tan siquiera lo termine espero que les haya agradado jeje. Por favor si le agrado comenten y esperen el siguiente capitulo de 'El vampiro y el angel'. _

No se describir los diseños de ropa haci que en mi blog podran ver como son los vestidos de Maka, Crona y Tsubaki. Ademas podran escuchar las melodias que toco Soul en el piano jeje espero que les agrade.


	2. Chapter 2: La verdad se oculta detras

**Capitulo 2: La verdad se oculta detras de un antifaz.**

Re-cap:

Maka – Entonces yo te enseño

Jale a Soul del brazo y nos fuimos de aquel salon, mientras nos dirijiamos a mi fiesta Soul decidio romper sus silencio, cuando Soul se entero que ya habiamos llegado Soul suspiro muy tranquilo saco de su chaleco negro un antifaz y se lo coloco frente de su palido rostro. No sabia por que se habia colocado un antifaz si mi fiesta no era una mascarada, Soul me dijo que me lo explicaria despues de mi fiesta yo solamente asenti.

Cuando abri la puerta todos los muchachos me dijieron que bailaran con ellos, mientras mis hermanas y mis amigas me preguntaban en donde habia estado. Yo les dije que les explicaria despues Soul me dijo que lo tomara de su brazo mientras que nos dirijiamos hacia la pista del salon, mire a mi alrededor vi a todos los muchachos con cara de tristeza, mis hermanas estaban ruborizadas, mis amigas estaban emocionadas y mi papa estaba enojado colocandose un pañuelo blanco en su boca y despues estirandolo eso me causo risa.

Despues Blair nos presento ya que Soul y yo abririamos el baile, cuando Soul y yo estuvimos en el centro de la pista una hermosa melodia aparecio. Despues la melodia se convirtio en algo magico que me hizo soñar despierta, bailando con Soul a mi lado me hizo sentir algo especial y alegre. Entonces fue ahi cuando el me susurro al oido y me dijo. **(1)**

Soul – Por la razon que yo estoy usando esta mascara es para ocultar mi verdadera identidad.

Maka – ¿Por que tu querrias ocultar tu identidad? – Le pregunte susurrando.

Soul – Muy pronto lo sabras.

Maka – Umm... Soul.

Soul – Si.

Maka – ¿Que significa para ti tocar el piano?

Soul – Para mi tocar el piano es como una parte de mi.

Maka – A si. ¿Como cual?

Soul – Libera mi estres y lo mas importante mis sentimientos.

Maka – Wow. Yo pense que solamente te gustaban.

Soul – Pues pensastes mal. Tocar un instrumento es como expresar tus sentimientos y sentirlos.

Maka – Soul, ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

Soul – Si, tengo hermanos pero no hermanas. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Maka – Umm... solamente por curiosidad.

Soul - Si quieres preguntarme otra cosa preguntamela.

Maka – Umm... bien... ¿Cuantos hermanos tienes? Y ¿Que instrumentos musicales tocan?

Soul – Muy buena pregunta. Bien tengo 3 hermanos. Mi hermano mayor Wes toca el violin y es un excelente violinista. Mi segundo hermano Kid toca la guitarra y es muy bueno con los solos. Mi tercer hermano Black * Star toca la bateria y bueno siempre Kid exagera mucho por el ruido que hace, algunas veces ellos dos pelean eso me causa mucha risa. Y bien el ultimo soy yo, el quien toca el piano tu ya lo has de saber ¿no?

Maka – Si.

Soul – Bien ahora me toca a mi de preguntarte ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Maka – Si, tengo hermanas pero hermanos.

Soul – ¿Cuantas hermanas tienes? Y ¿Que instrumentos musicales tocan? – Me pregunto la misma pregunta que yo le pregunte. Que copion.

Maka – Bien tengo 2 hermanas ambas son gemelas pero muy diferentes. Mi hermana mayor se llama Liz, ella no toca ningun instrumento pero es muy buena cazando. Mi segunda hermana Patty, ella tampoco toca ningun instrumento pero es muy buena dibujando. Y bien la ultima soy yo, yo no se tocar aun el piano pero practicare dentro de muy poco y ademas soy muy buena en la literatura.

Sin darnos cuenta ya todos los invitados comenzaron a bailar, yo empece a reirme de la verguenza mientras que Soul sonreia calidamente jamas en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz creo que esta vez me divertire como nunca, espero que mi fiesta nunca termine como quisiera permanecer asi para siempre. Despues la melodia acabo todos los invitados aplaudieron e incluso Soul, cuando ya me iba a retirar del lugar otra melodia acababa de comenzar no le di importancia. Cuando senti una fria mano agarrandome de mi brazo me gire completamente y vi a Soul que me ofrecia otra pieza, despues asenti escuche una risitas detras de mi era mi hermana Patty que bailaba con mi papa.

Soul me jalo y termine pegada hacia el, mi cabeza estaba colocada sobbre su pecho, mientras que unas de mis manos agarraban una de las manos de Soul y la otra en uno de sus hombros. Una de sus manos la coloco alrededor de mi cintura y mientras que la otra la ponia detras de mi espalda, fue ahi cuando comenzamos a bailar siguiendo el compas de la musica. Algunas veces me senti tan torpe, ya que mis pies pisaban los de Soul eso me hizo sentir como una tonta. Despues senti que Soul me levanto el menton con uno de sus manos el solamente me sonrio, el siguio dandome vueltas hasta que me dejo un poco mareada nunca senti que disfrutaria este momento feliz.

La melodia ya estaba a punto de pararse para el acto final que hizo fue cuando el se inco tomo una de mis manos lo beso en el. Por una parte me senti muy averganzada ya que algunos de los invitados me miraban con cara de '_que romantico_', todos excepto mi papa que se quedo en esttado de shock al igual que mis amigas Tsubaki y Crona. Pero por otra parte senti que mi estomago se revolvia o mejor dicho que sentia que tenia mariposas en el. Cuando la melodia se acabo Soul se paro y se retiro de la pista, mientras que Blair me trajo una silla y mis hermanas me ayudaron a subir en ella fue ahi cuando me dieron un obsequio grande. Mis hermanas, mis amigas y yo comenzamos a desenvolver el regalo, cuando terminamos de desenvolver todo el regalo me habian regalado un vestido cocktail, un collar que tenia una inicial de una '_M_' y un libro de composiciones para piano.

Tsubaki – Oye Maka ¿Quien es el muchacho con el que bailabas? – Me pregunto muy curiosa.

Maka – A el es Soul.

Tsubaki – ¿Soul?

Maka – Si, Soul.

Blair – Dios mio es muy guapo, aun mas cuando esta enmascarado.

Maka – Creo que si. O//O

Crona – Umm... Maka.

Maka – Si, ¿Que pasa Crona?

Crona – Maka. Ese muchacho... puedo sentir algo en ese muchacho.

Blair – Aww. No sera acaso _amor_ Crona – Le dijo en forma de broma, lo cual que yo tambein le crei.

Crona – Bla.. Blair. No es eso. Es solo que. Ese muchacho tiene un aura diferente a nosotros.

Tsubaki – ¿Como de que diferente Crona? A que te refieres.

Crona – No se como describirlo... solamente se que es realmente diferente.

Blair - Bueno ya basta de tanto show, en estos momentos estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Maka.

Crona – Tienes razon Blair. Los isento mucho. Maka.

Maka – Daijabou Crona, oigan ya me tengo que ir.

Tsubaki – ¿Que? ¿A donde vas Maka?

Maka – Umm... Soul me dijo que me iba a decir algo importante.

Blair – *Suspirando* – Nuestra Maka ya esta creciendo.

Me diriji donde estaba Soul, el estaba recargado en la pared sus expresion paracia aburrida. Soul me susurro algo en mi oido y yo asenti, el y yo nos fuimos del salon y nos dirijiamos hacia el jardin real. Soul me llevo hacia una capilla que estaba llena de lirios en todo su alrededor, Soul siguio caminando mientras que yo tenia mi brazo alrededor del suyo. Ya despues entramos en la hermosa capilla Soul se habia quitado el antifaz que tenia puesta, mientras que yo observaba la hermosa luz de la luna llena. En ese momento senti dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi era Soul que me estaba abbrzando eso me hizo sentir nerviosa y ahora que iba hacer tenia muchas preguntas en i cabeza que casi me sentia mareada.

Soul – ¿Maka estas bien? – Me pregunto muy preocupado.

Maka – Si, estoy bien Soul no te preocupes.

Soul – Que bien.

Maka – Oye Soul.

Soul – Si

Maka – En la fiesta tu me dijiste _'por la razon que yo estoy usando esta mascara es para ocultar mi verdadera identidad.'_ ¿A que te refirias con eso?

Soul – Maka promete que no se lo diras a nadie. Ni mucho menos con el _Jurado del Angel_. Prometelo por faavor.

Maka – Te lo prometo Soul.

Soul – Esta bien, ahora te dire toda la verdad acerca de mi verdadera identidad.

Maka – Soul dimelo ya por favor.

Soul – Maka por la razon que me puse ese antifaz en tu fiesta es por que yo soy un... vampiro.

Maka – ¿Que?

Soul – Asi es Maka soy un vampiro. Un bebedor de sangre. Una criatura de la noche a la cual ni los rayos del sol no nos pueden tocar. Ya que si los rayos del sol nos tocan, nosotros quedamos debiles.

Maka – ¿Y a que vinistes a mi fiesta?

Soul – Maka por la razon que vine es para... asesinarte.

No pude creer lo que yo habia escuchado todo ese tiempo Soul era un vampiro. Pero lo unico que no podia entender por que Soul queria matarme si yo no le hice nada malo, ahora me di cuenta de algo no de ademas descubrir el secreto de Soul sino que he sido engañada por el. Asi que solamente tenia algo que mi mente me decia y que yo no podia repetir _'la verdad se oculta detras de un antifaz'_.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Por fin termine mi segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado a todos jeje. Miren si no les gusto pueden seguir comentando si ustedes quieren lo entendere. _

_Asi recuerden que pueden revisar mi blog ya que ahi tengo el titulo del watlz que bailaron Soul y Maka. _

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado que tengan todos unas Felices Fiestas._


	3. Chapter 3: Una segunda oportunidad

**Capitulo 3: Una segunda oportunidad.**

**Maka's Pov**

No todo debe de ser un mal sueño, Soul no puede matarme pero que es este sentimiento que llevo dentro de mi pecho, cuando mire fijamente a Soul sus ojos reflejaron tristeza, arrepentimiento y dolor, una lagrima cayo de mis ojos estaba llorando. Coloque mi mano sobre la fria mejilla de Soul la cual toco mi mano como si fuera de porcelana, despues mi otra mano la coloque en la otra mejilla de Soul. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas las cuales ya no podia yo contener, ahora yo ya se que era este sentimiento que sentia por Soul era... amor.

Maka – Soul ¿Por que quieres matarme?

Soul – Es algo que debia hacer hace mucho. Es una venganza Maka. Una venganza que le jure ante la tumba de mi madre.

Maka – ¿Venganza? ¿Que venganza?

Soul – Te lo dire, ya que sera la ultima vez que escucharas mis ultimas palabras.

Maka – Soul ¿Por que quieres desquitar tu venganza conmigo?

Soul – Por que tu eres la hija de un cazador de vampiros. Y la vez tu eres la futura reina de ellos. Ademas eres un angel que traera la desgracia hacia mi reino.

Maka – Soul no se de lo que estas hablando.

Soul – Y ahora es tu fin Maka Albarn o mejor dicho princesa angel.

Maka – Soul por favor detente. No se que hizo mi padre pero por favor detente.

Mire fijamente a Soul quien segun vi algo que salia de su boca eran sus colmillos, eso me causo temor, Soul me agarro de mi cintura y jalo de mi hasta que estuviera pegada junto a el. No sabia por que lo hacia que rayos esta ocurriendo aqui, de pronto senti la cabeza de Soul junto a mi cuello respirando de el. Despues senti como su lengua lamia mi cuello y luego besandolo senti que este era mi fin hasta que de pronto su respiracion, pero el se fue alejando de mi cuello.

Soul alejo su cabeza separandose de mi cuello, el solamente me miro muy arrepentido. Me dejo ir, esta seria era mi oportunidad de escapar y avisarle a mi padre que Soul era un vampiro, pero por que no me movi de mi lugar que rayos estaba sucendiendome. Soul se fue de aquella capilla pero antes de que el se fuera me dio una orquidea como muestra de perdon. Antes de que yo reaccionaria el ya se habia desaparecido, mi sentia confundida y triste por que sera.

Patty – ¿Con que aqui estas Maka?

Maka – Patty.

Patty – Ven vamonos, tienes que partir el pastel.

Maka – Si

Patty – ¿Te pasa algo Maka?

Maka – Nandemonai.

Patty – ¡Bueno entonces vamos por el pastel!

Maka – Si.

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Soul, pero que era este sentimiento que sentia en mi pecho sentia como si una daga me atravesaba el corazon y este dejaria de vivir. Espera acaso seria que me enamore de Soul, no puede ser como me puedo enamorarme de el si apenas si lo conosco ademas yo no me puedo enamorar de el. Ya que el _'jurado del angel'_ no lo permitiria las leyes de mi reino dice; que ninguna persona no puede enamorarse de otro persona que no estuviera de este clan. Pero creo que yo ya rompi esa ley no ademas de que yo me habia enamorado de Soul profundamente sino que tambien me enore de un vampiro.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el bosque**

**Soul's Pov**

Que demonios me esta pasando debi haberla matado ya, pero que era esta sensacion que corria en mi cuerpo cuando estaba con ella. Que me esta pasado por que no la mate esta era mi oportunidad de tomar mi venganza contra ese angel, pero en la forma en como me miro cuando toque su piano se quedo relajada y alelgre. Bien parace que no tengo otra opcion mas que hablar con el _'jurado del vampiro'_ .

Camine hacia una cueva donde ahi se encontraba Wes, Kid y Black * Star. Di un suspiro profundo y camine hacia ellos.

Wes – Vaya hasta que llegastes hermanito, y bien hicistes lo que te pidieron.

Soul – No – Le respondi.

Wes – ¿Que?

Soul – No la pude matar fue muy astuta. – Menti admito que soy un gran mentiroso.

Black * Star – Jajajajaja, no puede ser te gano una chica. Eso si no te lo puedo creer jajajaja.

Kid – Black * Star esto no es un juego, esto es en serio si esa chica ya descubrio que la ibamos asesinar. Entonces preparate para lo que viene.

Black * Star – Eh?! A que te refieres con 'preparate para lo que viene'.

Soul – Suspiro – Lo que trata de decir Kid es que nos van a cazar esos cazavampiros que suelen llamarse 'arcangeles' (**N/A: Lo que Soul trata de decir es que los arcangeles pueden vencer a las criaturas que habitan la oscuridad**).

Black * Star - JAJAJAJA. NO ME HAGAN REIR NADIE PUEDE VENCERME A MI BLACK * STAR. EL VAMPIRO MAS PODERO DE TODOS E INCLUSO DE TODOS LOS DIOSES. JAJAJAJA.

_¡BANG!_

¿? – Basta de decir tonterias Black * Star.

Black * Star – Auch auch. Eso dolio. T-T

¿? – Soul por fin has llegado. Venga que te estamos esperando.

Wes – Adios hermanito, nos veremos mas tarde.

Soul – Como sea Wes.

¿? – Soul.

Soul – Voy

El monje y yo caminamos hasta la entrada de la cueva, cuando entramos cruzamos un barrera magica en vez de que la cueva fuera oscura y humeda, todo era diferente las paredes de la cueva no eran rocosas ni nada por el estilo sino que las paredes eran normales como el de las casas el color era gris con rojo y tenia antorchas que tenia la forma de huesos, los pisos estaban cuviertos de huesos, ya que las paredes tambien tenian fotografias de todos los vampiros mas famosos e incluso las de mi padre y las de mis hermanos pero habia un lugar para otra fotografia la mia.

¿? – No te me atreses Soul que falta muy poco para llegar con el jurado.

Soul – Si, si.

¿? – Y bien ¿Como te ha ido con tu mision?

Soul – No tan bien que digamos – Le respondi con un tono muy aburrido.

¿? – Mmmm... me he enterado que has fallado con tu mision ¿Cierto?

Soul – Como usted lo tome.

¿? – Mmmm... entiendo lo que sientes Soul, sabes cuando yo tenia tu edad siempre he fallado en todas mis misiones.

Soul - ....

¿? – Sabes en mis tiempos, si nosotros los vampiros fallabamos en nuestras misiones nos pondria unos de la mas peores de las castigos.

Soul – ¿Castigos?

¿? – Si Soul, castigos.

Soul – ¿Que clase de castigos?

¿? – Mmmm... bueno de pende de que ta vayan a poner, como a mi. Ya que siempre habia fallado en mis misiones me dejaban en el lo mas profundo del bosque y mas cuando amanecia. Creeme que no fue tan facil soportar los rayos del sol.

Soul – Si, lo se.

¿? – Pero sabes otra cosa mas, eso paso hace 100,000 años antes de que tu te convirtieras en vampiro Soul. Ahora todo es diferente ya que las leyes cambiaron.

Soul - ...

¿? – Bien ya llegamos.

Nos paramos frente de una puerta negra con unos simbolos muy antiguos, no sabia lo que decian ya que era el lenguaje los vampiros mas antiguos de nuestro clan. El monje tomo su baculo y golpeo tres veces. Ya que la puerta no tenia cerraduras, ni perillas estaba completamente rara esa puerta. En fin cuando el monje golpeo tres veces esta se abrio, habia una luz brillante como los rayos del sol pero esta no me hizo daño. El monje se dirigio hacia la puerta esperando hasta que yo entrara.

¿? – Hasta aqui es donde yo termino, y buena suerte Soul.

Soul – Si lo hare y muchas gracias, padre. (**N/A: No se como se llama el padre de Soul**)

Padre de Soul – Soul recuerda que el lider de los vampiros es demasiado poderoso, no lo hagas enojar.

Soul – Si.

Segui caminando hacia la entrada de la puerta, no le di importancia que castigo me tendrian que poner este jurado. Cuando entre estaba en la corte mire a mi alrededor y estaba completamente lleno de vampiros que estaban sentandos y mandandome una mirada asesina, suspire y relaje mis musculos. Frente de mi estaban siete tronos, seis de ellos eran plateados esmeraldas alrededor de la cabezera, y el septimo era dorado con rubies alrededor de la cabezera. Creo que el trono dorado era del lider o mejor dicho del rey y los demas tronos eran de sus seguidores, de pronto senti una prescencia muy poderosa y maligna, voltie a todo mi alrededor y vi que todos los vampiros comenzaron a pararse.

De pronto una cortina que estaba en una de las esquinas de la corte se abrieron, solamente se que detras de esa cortina estaba completamente oscura. Despues salieron 6/7 seguidores del lider pero donde estaba el, los seguidores tenian puestos unas capuchas negras y unos emblemas que tenian en forma de ojos. Los emblemas eran de plata y en centro llevaba una gema amarilla. Los seguidores seguian avanzando hacia sus lugares es decir sus tronos, despues una senti una rafaga de viento salio de la nada sabia que era el.

¿? – Hermano y hermanas, ahora recibiremos al poderoso, al majestuoso y nuestro unico y gran lider y rey de todos los vampiros Shinigami – sama.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y alabar a Shinigami kien supuestamente es mi tio, si Shinigami es mi tio. Es el hermano mayor de mi madre, quien supuestamente murio tras haber sido asesinada. Mi padre es el monje de todo el clan, el no nos pudo cuidar de mis hermanos y de mi, Shinigami nos adopto a mi y mis hermanos y nos corono como principes de los vampiros, bueno en realidad ya mis hermanos y yo siempre fuimos principes desde el dia que nacimos. Ya que mi madre fue la princesa del clan.

Shinigami – Silencio. – Ordeno y todos se calmaron - ¿Que ibamos hacer hoy?

Al escuchar esto todos los vampiros se cayeron de sus asientos, mientras que yo reia a pura carcajada. Shinigami nunca va cambiar siempre se le olvida las cosas desde que yo era niño.

¿? – _Cof cof_, Shinigami – sama hoy venimos a hablar con Soul.

Shinigami – Eh? Oh! Si es cierto muchas gracias, Sid.

Sid – De nada, Shinigami – sama.

Shinigami – Bien traigame a Soul por favor.

Camine por mi cuenta ya que a mi nunca me a gustado que tocaran, camine hasta pararme en el centro del juicio.

Shinigami – Bien..... – Dio una pausa mientras que todos esperaban hasta que dijiera la siguiente, escuche algunos toser y otros se acercaban para lo que estaba ocurrriendo.

¿? – Shinigami –sama – Respondio Excalibur.

Shinigami – ...

¿? – Shinigami – sama – Respondio Justin.

Shinigami – ¡SOUL, MI MUCHACHO ¿COMO TE HA IDO CON TU MISION QUE TE HABIA DADO?! – Respondio en un tono muy algre, mientras que todos se cayeron de sus lugares.

Soul – Nee, no tambien que digamos.

Shinigami – UH! ¡QUE MAL, BUENO PERO DIME ¿COMO ESTAS?!

Soul – Bien. – Respondio con un tono aburrido.

Shinigami – ME ALEGRO MUCHO MI MUCHACHO, PERO MIRATE YA ERES TODO UN VAMPIRO. ADEMAS TIENES LOS MISMOS OJOS QUE TU HERMOSA MADRE Y LA FUERZA DE TU PADRE.

Soul – Si, ya lo veo.

Sid – Señor, estamos aqui para juzgar a Soul. Ya que el a fallado con su mision.

Shinigami – Bueno entonces... – Otra vez dio otra pausa Dios esto sera muy largo de lo que habia pensado.

Excalibur – Señor a estas horas, el juzgado a dado inicio.

Shinigami – Ah! Cierto bueno entonces... ¡QUE SOUL REPITA OTRA VEZ LA MISION!

Soul/ Los Seguidores – EH?! ¡¿QUE?!

Sinigami – Si... Soul si has fallado en esta mision, te dare la oportunidad que la repitas otra vez.

Soul – Pero Shinigami – sama, ella ya sabe que yo la iba asesinar.

Shinigami – Bueno entonces borrale el recuerdo sobre del asesinato, y despues de que ella no recuerde nada hazle saber que eres su amigo. Y ya despues la asesinas.

Soul – ... Esta bien.

Shinigami – Muy bien en ese caso... ¡MUCHA SUERTE MI MUCHACHO! Ah! Casi se me olvidaba tus hermanos te ayudaran en esta mision. Me retiro.

Al decir estas palabras salio un humo negro el cual este se desvanecio junto con Sinigami y sus seguidores. Despues de todo este juicio termino muy rapido de lo que me lo imaginaba, me Sali de la corte como si nada. Todo el mundo me miraba con desilucion tontos pensaban que Shinigami me castigaria, despues de lo ocurrido decidi ir al castillo e irme directamente hacia mi habitacion. Cuando llegue al castillo para i sorpresa vi a Kid y Black * Star fuera del palacio, ambos corrieron y me preguntaron que si estaba bien. yo les dije que si tambien les dije sobre la mision que tenia que cumpirla otra vez.

Me diriji hacia mi habitacion un poco agotado por la mision que habia fallado y que despues tendre que reacerla otra vez, lo primero que hice fue recostarme en mi cama y relajarme. Suspire por un momento dejandome llevar por el sueño que tenia cerre mis parpados y me relaje dejandome llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4: Un triste recuerdo

**Capitulo 4: Un triste recuerdo. Una dulce tentacion.**

* * *

**Soul's Pov**

Desperte de mi mas largo y profundo sueño, mire el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche. Eran 7:30 pm vaya que tengo el sueño muy pesado, me levante de mi cama y me diriji al baño. Pero antes de entrar tocaron la puerta y dije que pasaran, cuando dije eso entraron mis hermanos Black * Star y Kid.

Soul – ¿Que es lo que quieren? – Les pregunte con un tono de aburricion.

Kid – Soul, vinimos aqui para avisarte que ya es la hora de partir.

Soul – ¿Partir? ¿A donde? – Pregunte muy confundido.

Black * Star – ¡No te hagas Soul, recuerda que tienes que borrarle la memoria a esa chica angel!

Kid – Acaso ya se te olvido verdad.

Soul – Claro que no se me a olvidado.

Kid – Bueno entonces que esperas ya vamonos.

Soul – Todavia no.

Kid – ¿Por que no? – Pregunto muy confundido

Soul – Por que primero quiero darme un baño y despues cambiarme de ropa limpia.

Black * Star – ¡Jajaja, acaso no sera que te quieres ver bien para ver a tu novia!

Soul – CIERRA LA BOCA, ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA. ELLA SOLAMENTE ES... – Fui interrumpido por Kid.

Kid – Nuestra enemiga y ademas la hija del cazador quien asesino a nuestra madre. – Resspondio con un tono triste.

Mire fijamente a Kid y a Black * Star sus miradas se habian perdido en el avismo de la tristeza. Todavia lo recuerdo como hubiera sido ayer, aquel dia en que mis hermanos y yo vimos el asesinato de nuestra madre.

~ Flashback ~

_¿? – ¡No ya basta por favor!_

_Escuche los gritos de mi madre hasta mi habitacion yo tenia como unos 5 o 6 años, estaba en mi cama realmete asustado y preocupado. Pensaba que mis padres estaban peleando, me levante de mi cama y me diriji hacia la puerta de mi habitacion, trate de alcanzar la perilla de la puerta pero era demasiado alta que apenas yo me ponia de puntitas para alcanzarla._

_¿? – ¡MALDITA ARPIA!_

_Escuche otra voz pero no la pude reconcer eso me causo un gran temor en todo mi cuerpo de pronto se abrio la puerta, en ese momento entraron mis tres hermanos Wes, Kid y Black * Star. _

_Wes – Kid, Black * Star. Rapido escondanse debajo de la cama de Soul._

_Black * Star/Kid – ¡Hai!_

_Wes – Soul tu tambien deprisa._

_Wes me agarro mientras nos metimos debajo mi cama, mire a mi alrededor y mire a Kid y a Black * Star llorando. Mientras que mire a Wes asustado. No sabia lo que estaba pasando solamente sentia un enorme y profundo miedo que corria por todo mi cuerpo. _

_Soul – Wes ¿Que esta pasando?_

_Wes – Shh, callate Soul. Por favor._

_Soul – Wes /Donde esta mami?_

_En ese momento la puerta se abrio solamente pude ver unas botas color negro y una capa de color cafe. Kid y Black * Star se juntaron mas donde estabamos Wes y yo, despues escuche a Kid ya Black* Star que ya casi iban a llorar, Wes trato de calmarlos asiendo un "shh". Despues escuchamos las pisadas de otras personas pensaba que eran los guardias, pero eran uno de "ellos". Solamente pudimos ver el tipo de zapatos y escuchar las voces de "ellos"._

(**N/A: Para que ustedes no se confundan voy a poner voz 1, voz 2 y voz 3**)

_Voz 1 – ¿Y bien??Los encontraron?_

_Voz 2 – No jefe, no los hallamos._

_Voz 3 – Pero tenemos a la madre._

_Voz 1 – Bien. Y ¿Que le paso al padre?_

_Voz 3 – Aww, no se preocupe por el jefe._

_Voz 1 – ¿Que no me preocupe? Jeje ¡¿QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?!_

_Voz 2 – Jefe calmese, lo que mi camarada quiere decir es que el padre se esfumo._

_Voz 1 – ¿Que quieren decir con eso?_

_Voz 3 – Digamos que el padre murio._

_Mis ojos se deslumbraron al escuchar eso mi padre no pudo morir, senti a mi hermano Wes abrazando fuertemente sus ojos se habian llenado de enojo y rabia. De repente escuhe a una mujer gritar con todas sus fuerzas y venir hacia mi habitacion pero detras solamente vi que alguien la estaba sosteniendo._

_Voz 1 – Bien, bien. que tenemos por aqui._

_Voz 3 – Pues quien mas la madre de los mocosos._

_Voz 1 – ¡Eso ya lo seidiota!_

_Voz 3 – Perdon, pero usted dijo quien era._

_Voz 2 – Mejor ya callate._

_Voz 3 – Esta bien, ya me calle._

_Voz 1 – Mph. Bien hecho Albarn. Lo has hecho muy bien Spirit._

(**N/A: Tampoco me se el nombre de la madre de Soul. Gomen nasai**)

_Spirit - ..._

_Voz 1 – Bien, en cuanto a ti su majestad dime una cosa ¿Donde estan sus hijos?_

_Madre de Soul – No les dire nada a ustedes, miserables cazavampiros._

_¡SLAP!_

_ Voz 1 – Sabes que a mi no me gusta que me digan miserable. Pero si es asi como quieres que nosotros seamos asi de acuerdo._

_Solamente vi a mi madre sentada en piso, colocando su mano en su mejilla. Eso me causo mucha rabia como alguien tan cruel le puede pegar asi a mi madre, trate de salirme de cama pero Wes me tenia abrazado y no me dejaba salir. Despues vi al lider de los cazavampiros jalandole del cabello de mi madre, mis hermanos y yo nos retiramos unos centimetros atras de la cama, ya que aquel señor estaba mas o menos cerca de mi cama. Cuando nos alejamos ya podia ver los rostros de estas personas._

_ El primer joven era de unos 19 o 20 años. Tenia el cabello color cafe claro. Sus ojos eran azules. Y ademas para mi sorpresa tenia alas. Entonces era un angel._

_El segundo joven era de unos 22 o 23 años. Tenia el cabello color negro. Sus ojos eran cafes claros. Tambien era un angel._

_El tercer joven era de unos 20 o 21 años. Tenia el cabello color cafe oscuro. Sus ojos eran dorados. Tambien era un angel._

_Y por el ultimo Spirit Albarn, el unico nombre que pudieron revelar. Tenia como unos 16 o 17 años muy joven. Tenia el cabbelo color rojo, como la sangre. Sus ojos eran verdes._

_Tambien era un ange, pero el era diferente ya que sus alas tenia un color "gris". No como el de los otros que tenian "blanco" sino "gris"._

_Uno de los cazadores saco una espada que tenia guardada, se la dio a su lider. Y este la tomo admirado la hoja de la espada. _

(**N/A: La palabra que use "Hoja" tambien se pronuncia como "Filo"**)

_Me sentia muy confundido al ver esa espada, cuando la vi me entro un profundo sentimiento que de pronto me hizo sentir triste y preocupado. De pronto vi al lider tomando del cuello de mi madre y empezo a poner un sonrisa malevola, mire a mi madre pero ella no le dio miedo y ni tampoco lo mostraba en sus ojos. Ella fijo su mirada hacia nosotros y poso en su rostro una hermosa y calida sonrisa, de pronto sus ojos se deslumbraron y escupio sangre._

_ Lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, y jamas pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo una mujer que estaba siendo sostenida por el cuello y un cazador riendose a pura carcajada, mientras que este sostenia una espada, que segun estaba encajda en medio del corazon de aquella hermosa mujer. Esa mujer era mi madre. Los cazadores sefueron, salimos de nuestro escondite. Mientras que mis hermanos y yo tratamos de levantar a nuestra madre._

~ Flashback ~

Kid – ¿Soul?

Black * Star – ¿Estas bien?

Soul – Hai, estoy bien.

Kid – Soul.

Soul – Bien, vamonos se nos hace tarde.

Black * Star – ¡Asi se habla, hermano!

Soul – Black * Star.

Black * Star – ¿Si?

Soul – Si vuelves a decirme otra vez "hermano", te juro que ese "hermano" estara en tu trasero.

Black * Star – Es..Esta bien. O.O

Kid – Jeje, vaya que tu nunca cambiaras Soul.

Soul – Bueno, ya vamonos tengo una mision que cumplir.

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

**Maka's Pov**

Aun recuerdo aquella noche cuando Soul me dijo aquellas palabras. ¿Por que? ¿Por que Soul dijo esas semejantes palabras? ¿Que hizo mi padre en el pasado? ¿Que es este sentimiento que llevo en mi pecho?

Maka – Soul – Susurre.

_Tock! Tock!_

Maka – Umm.. adelante.

Blair – Umm. Muy buenas noches su majestad.

Maka – Jeje, buenas noches Blair. Dime ¿Que te trae por aqui? – Le pregunte.

Blair – Eh! Nada solamente, quise saber si usted su majestad ya estaba dormida.

Maka – Ah! No, pero ya me iba acostar.

Blair – Ah! Bueno, entonces que descanse bien su majestad.

Maka – Gracias lo mismo para ti Blair.

Blair cerro la puerta, mientras que yo aun estaba mirando la ventana admirando las estrellas como una cosa tan pequeña puede dar un gran resplandor hermoso. Comence a bostezar me diriji a mi cama y me acurruque en ella. Y por el ultimo apague la lampara que estaba en mi mesa de dormir, y me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Pero lo que Maka no sabia es que un muchacho albino la estaba espiando, preparandose para atacarla y borrar de aquel accidente recuerdo.

**

* * *

**

**Soul's Pov**

Llegue hasta la residencia Albarn, me quede en la rama de uno de los arboles que rodeaban la mansion. Despues recorri el lugar para saber donde estaba la recamara de Maka, para mi sorpresa la encontre, estaba la luz encendida de su recamara. Pero a estas horas ella deberia estar dormida, pero su mirada me cautivo. Sus ojos verdes mostraban confunsion, ternura, tristeza, y ¿dolor? Que chica mas rara, pero tiene una mirada cautivadora.

De pronto ella se retiro de la ventana, se fue a costar en su cama y apago la lampara. Solamente tendria que dejar unos minutos mas para que ella ya estuviera en los brazos de Morfeo, me acamode en la rama de un arbol que estab no tan cerca de la ventana de la recamara de Maka. Mire fijamente en ella, es tan hermosa no sabia que ella durmiera de esa forma como si fuese un angel. No si ya lo es, pero todo su cuerpo estan hermoso como quisiera besarlo, tocarlo y ademas morder de su delicado cuello, y de beber de su apetitosa sangre.

Tal como el de aquel dia en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando le revele de mi verdadera identidad, persevi su aroma cuando me acerque a ella tenia un olor dulce y apetitoso. Mi garganta quemaba en ese preciso momento deseaba ya morderla y de beber su sangre. En ese momento entre en su habitacion la ventana estaba abierta, que tonta es, me diriji donde estaba ella. En ese momento ella se movio su olor pego hacia mi nariz senti en mi boca mi colmillos que estaban creciendo, comence a pasar mi lengua en ellos. Me le hacerque Maka justo para morderla pero en un momento me detuve ya que la habia escuchado decir algo.

Maka – Soul

Decia mi nombre una y otra vez, pero me le hacerque mas posando mis labios en los suyos. De repente vi que a ella se le abrieron los ojos, eso le causo que comenzara a gritar en mi boca. Pero no me detuve asi que la tome de la cadera y profundise mas el beso, ella gemio en el beso como prueba de aceptacion. En ese momento introduci mi lengua en su boca, ella gemio mas mientras que ella me abrazaba al rededor de mi cuello. Eso me hizo sentir millones de descargas en todo mi cuerpo, deje de besar a Maka para tomar aire maldicion que me esta pasando.

Comence a besar a Maka por su cuello bajando hasta su pecho, ella seguia gemiendo mi nombre me le acerque de nuevo hasta besar nuevamente sus labios. Maka paso sus manos por mi nuca mientras que sus dedos se enredeban en mis blancos cabellos, pase una de mis manos por una de las piernas de Maka. La deslice lentamente mientras ella gemia, despues ella dejo de besarme sus manos cayeron lentamente de mi cabeza. Maka se habia quedado dormida de nuevo, me separe de ella mientras que yo mostraba una sonrisa triunfante, solamente con un simple beso pude borrar el recuerdo de Maka. Me la acerque nuevamente a Maka y le susurre al oido algo que jamas podre olvidar.

Soul – Muy pronto te hare mia, solamente espera es dia.

Le di nuevamente otro beso en sus suaves labios el cual me volvia loco, me separe de ella por ultima vez y me diriji hacia la ventana, mire por ultima vez a Maka dormida. Suspire mientras salia de su recamara y camine hacia el oscuro bosque hasta desaparecer sin dejar ningun rastro.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Por fiin termine, espero que les haya gustado a todos. Perdon si me tarde mucho pero es que estaba realmente ocupada, espero que todos tengan un feliz año 2010. _


	5. Chapter 5: Mi futuro

**Capitulo 5: Mi futuro**

* * *

**Maka's Pov**

Todo fue muy raro para mi, soñe que un extraño muchacho albino comenzo a besarme dulcemente. Despues ese beso se volvio mas apasionado, en ese sueño senti una mano pasar por una de mis piernas haciendome gemir. Luego escuche decir algo al oido el dijo _"muy pronto te hare mia, solamente espera ese dia"_, despues ya no senti su presencia, ya se habia esfumado.

Me desperte ya que los rayos del sol habian alumbrado toda mi habitacion, me levante de mi cama y comence a bostezar. Sali de mi cama y camine hacia la ventana, quite el seguro y la abri dejando que os rayos del sol alumbraran mas la habitacion. Senti como la brisa tocaba mi delicaba y blanca piel, la cual esta hizo que desprendiera mis lasrgas y blancas alas **(1)**.

Me sentia muy relajada y feliz, ya no me sentia presionada por los deberes reales, ni tampoco por las tonterias que dice mi padre. Ya no mas este dia sera diferente completamente diferente. Nunca perdere mi fe y mi esperanza, ya que algun dia yo sere libre como un pajaro. Visitando diferentes paises, reinos y continentes sin explorar, si sere libre de mi propio destino. De pronto ese destino toco a la puerta haciendome regresar a la realidad.

**_TOCK! TOCK!_**

Maka – Suspirando – Aadelante.

Blair – Oh! Su majestad me alegro que usted ya haya despertado.

Maka – Si, asi parece Blair.

Blair – ¿Como amanecio su majestad?

Maka – De maravilla.

Blair – Eso pense, su majestad. ^-^

Maka – Si.

Blair – Que hermosas alas, su majestad.

Maka – ¿Que?

Blair – Sabe me recuerda mucho a ella.

Maka – Si, al igual que a todos en el reino e incluso a mi padre. – Le respondi con un tono triste.

Blair – Sabe la ultima vez que vi sus alas, fue cuando usted tenia 5 años.

Maka – ...

Blair – Y ahora mirelas, tan hermosas. Son mas hermosas que las de ella.

Maka – Si.

Blair – Su desayuno su alteza.

Maka – Umm... gracias Blair... Oye, Blair

Blair – Si su majestad.

Maka – Solamente dime Maka.

Blair – Umm.. de acuerdo, su majes- digo Maka.

Maka – Jeje ^-^.

Blair – Bueno ya me retiro, desea otra cosa mas señorita Maka.

Maka – Si Blair necesito otra cosa mas.

Blair – Y ¿Que es lo que usted necesita señorita Maka?

Maka – ¿Blair aun puedes leer el futuro, verdad? – Pregute con curiosidad.

Blair – Ah, si señorita Maka. Por que lo pregunta. – Respondio muy confundida.

Maka – Por que quiero... que tu me leas mi futuro. - Le conteste muy nerviosa.

Blair – Ah, esta bien señorita Maka. Venga vamos a sentarnos.

Maka – Vale. – Les conteste muy nerviosa.

Blair y yo nos dirijimos hacia mi cama y nos sentamos, ella saco de su bolsillo derecho de su traje de mucama unas cartas raras. Blair las barajeo y las acomodo, poniendolas sobre mi cama bocabajo y colocandolas en 6 columnas.

Blair – Bien, ahora escoge 6 cartas las que tu quieras.

Maka – Ok ^-^.

Obedeci a Blair y escogi las 6 cartas, mientras que Blair quito las demas y las acamodo como estaban antes. Mientras que yo miraba las 6 cartas que habia elegido, no sabia lo que significaba en ese momento me sentia muy nerviosa.

Blair – Muy bien, ya elegiste tus cartas ahora damelas. Por favor.

Maka – _¡Dios mio, que nervios nunca en mi vida he hecho esto!_ – Pense muy nerviosa.

Blair – ¿Maka?

Maka – Uh! ¿Que?

Blair – Las cartas.

Maka – Ah! Si claro, aqui tienes Blair.

Blair – Gracias, muy bien estas lista para saber tu futuro.

Maka – S-si. – Respondi muy nerviosa.

Blair – ¿Nerviosa?

Maka – Un poco.

Blair – No te pongas nerviosa señorita Maka, todo saldra bien ^-^.

Maka – Hai.

Blair – Muy bien, aqui vamos.

Blair comenzo a colocar las cartas bocabajo y ademas de una manera muy rara, cuando Blair acomodo las cartas ella comenzo a voltearlas. Despues de voltear las cartas, ella comenzo a moverlas poniendolas en diferentes lugares, ya casi me mareaba y me desesperaba con tanto movimiento de las carta. Cuando Blair termino sus ojos se deslumbraron y empezo a sonreir de una forma picara, despues un escalofrio corrio por todo mi cuerpo y comence a ponerme mucho mas nerviosa de lo que pense.

Maka – Blair... ¿Porque me miras de esa forma? – Le pregunte muy nerviosa.

Blair – Vaya, vaya. Señorita Maka no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo en tu futuro. Jeje ^-^.

Maka – ¿Que?

Blair – Oh nada, ¿Quieres ver tu futuro? – Me Pregunto de una forma divertida.

Maka – Umm... si claro. – Le respondi un poco nerviosa y confundida

Blair – Ok. Veamos que tenemos aqui.

Blair comenzo a ver las cartas, mientras que yo esperaba hasta que terminara de leerlas.

Maka - _Cuanto tiempo tardara esto T-T._ – Pense

Blair – Muy bien ya tengo los resultados, señorita Maka. – Respondio con un animo muy feliz.

Maka – Y ¿Cuales son? – Le pregunte muy emocionada y nerviosa.

Blair – Muy bien, escogiste 6 cartas. Las primeras 3 cartas la cual escogiste representan la buena suerte. Y las otras 3 cartas representan la mala suerte.

Maka – A que te refieres con que tengo; 3 cartas de buena suerte y 3 cartas de mala suerte. No te entiendo

Blair – Mira dejame explicarte. Las primeras 3 cartas representa la buena suerte que significa: que tendras un nuevo comienzo en tu vida. Y las ultimas 3 cartas representa la mala suerte que significa: que tu vida estara llena de peligro y de oscuras revelaciones.

Maka – Entiendo. Puedes decirme que representa mi suerte.

Blair – Claro. La carta del caballero: habra una persona muy especial en tu vida. El cual siempre te salvara cuando estes en peligro y siempre estara ahi cuando lo necesites. La carta de los amantes: la persona que llegara a tu vida compartira un sentimiento muy especial hacia ti. Su alma y cuerpo se convertira en uno solo contigo misma. La carta del cambio: tu vida estara llena de cambios inesperados, llegaras ha descubrir un nuevo poder que esta dentro de ti, llegaras en hacer una buena reina para Death City y por el ultimo el amor llegara a tu ventana.

Maka – ¡¿EH?!

Blair – Sorprendida ¿Verdad?

Maka – Lo estas inventando todo Blair.

Blair – No lo estoy inventando señorita Maka, las cartas no mienten.

Maka – Mph. solamente lo haces para molestarme Blair.

Blair – Jeje, bien termines con esto.

Maka – Ok.

Blair – Bien, ahora veremos tu siguiente futuro. La carta del maligno: tu vida estara llena de secretos ocultos que seran revelados a su tiempo, tambien estos secetos dañaran tu vida por toda la eternidad. La carta de las alas negras: cuidado con las personas que esten alrededor de ti, ya que te pueden traicionar con sus identidades ocultas. Y por el ultimo la carta del lazo negro: tu vida nunca volvera hacer igual, ya que tu destino terminara en las garras de la oscuridad y tambien... – Ya no quise saber mas asi que la interrumpi.

(**N/A: Todas estas cartas las invente, jeje estas cartas NO existen en el mundo Real ^-^ jeje**).

Maka – ¡Basta! Es suficiente.

Blair – Señorita Maka, douja vu (**N/A: No se como se escribe "estas bien" en japones**).

Maka – Hai. Ya puedes retirarte Blair. – Le respondi con un tono de voz muy triste.

Blaiir – Como usted ordene señorita Maka.

Blair se paro de mi cama, luego hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Comence a preocuparme y luego comence a llorar. Mis lagrimas corriero sobre mis mejillas, mientras que aun recordaba las palabras de Blair. Como que mi futuro terminara en las garras de la oscuridad, a que se referia Blair con eso. Acaso mi destino como la susesora al trono terminara. Y ahora que debo de hacer, pero Blair me dijo que mi vida cambiara e incluso en el amor. A que se refira con eso, acaso alguien estara esperandome. Quuien sera esa persona con la que me enamorare, la persona que amare llegara a entrar a mi ventana.

Maka – _"El amor llegara a mi ventana"_, Blair que querias decir con eso.

Comence a dirigirme hacia mi ventana abriendola por segunda vez y comence a cantar una hermosa melodia, que solia cantar mi madre cuando yo era pequeña. Aquella cancion me hizo recordar aquellos hermosos recuerdos que tube desde mi infancia, cuando solia estar triste mi madre solia cantarme aquella hermosa cancion. Cuando termine de cantarla mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi ser y toda mi confianza comenczaron a calmarse. **(2)**

Normal's Pov

Maka comenzo a cantar, pero despues de terminar de cantar ella no sabia que un chico albino la habia estado espiando todo el tiempo. Pero no estaba solo segun como el penso, sino que habia otra persona que tambien espiaba a la hermosa chica. La hermosa voz que tenia Maka es una de las voces mas hermosas de todo Death City, a la cual ya habia encantado a las dos personas que la estaban espiando.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado a todos, y perdon por la demora pero es que no tuve tiempo. Ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer como estudiar, recoger la casa y hacer trabajos en equipo con mis amigas jeje ^-^. Por favor comenten, y recuerden esperar la siguiente historia de "El vampiro y el angel"._

_No se como describir las alas de Maka asi que pueden ir a mi cuenta para que todos lo pueden ver (1), la cancion que canto Maka se llama "Everytime" de Britney Spears (2)._


	6. Chapter 6: La voz del recuerdo

**Capitulo 6: La voz del recuerdo**

Soul's Pov

No habia regresado a casa, ya que despues de aquel beso mi mente comenzo a dar vueltas y vueltas por aquel beso tan pasionado que le di aquella hermosa chica angel que su nombre era Maka. Cuando decidi irme a casa, una parte de mi no quizo irse y abandonar el lugar donde se encontraba Maka, asi que decidi ignorar esa parte mia. Comence a seguir mi camino por segunda vez, pero ya no pude seguir no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

Asi que decidi regresar a la residencia Albarn, use mis habilidades vampirescas para llegar mas rapido hacia la residencia. Cuando llegue me subi a uno de los arboles que se encontraba en la habitacion de Maka, me recoste en la rama de aquel arbol y me relaje. La brisa golpeaba con delicadeza mi rostro, mientras que yo me estaba quedando mas relajado. En ese momento mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse y me quede profundamente dormido, empece a recordar aquellos dias cuando mi madre estaba aun viva.

**_Flashback_**

_Era una noche de luna llena, la luna empezaba a dar todo su resplandor alumbrando todo el bosque oscuro. Una mujer joven con sus cuatro hijos caminaban por el lugar, mientras que tres niños pequeños empezaron a jugar por los alrededores. Aquella mujer empezaba a sonreir con ternura hacia ellos, mientras que su hijo mayor, Wes, empezaba a poner una cara de "que infantiles". _

_M.S. – Soul, Black * Star, Kid. No se alejen demasiado por favor. _

(**N/A: "M.S." significa Madre de Soul**).

_Wes – Madre admite que esos mocosos no te haran caso, ya que son desobedientes y tremendos – Contesto con un tono muy aburrido._

_M.S. – No les digas mocosos a tus hermanos Wes, ya se que son desobedientes y tremendos como tu dices. Pero aun son unos niños pequeños, tambien me acuerdo cuando eras asi de pequeño Wes, eras mucho mas travieso que Soul, Black * Star y/o Kid. – Respondio con una sonrisa calida._

_Wes – Ni me lo recuerdes, eso quedo en el pasado madre. – Respondio inflamando sus cachetes, mientras que mi madre empezo a reir._

_M.S. – Aunque tu dices que eso quedo en el pasado para mi no lo es, es como si todo hubiera sido ayer._

_Wes – Si. Ya tambien lo he pensado muchas veces._

_Mi madre y mie hermano nos miraron a mi y a Kid, Black * Star estaba en su escondite. Kid y yo tratamos de buscarlo pero no lo encontramos, decidi ir a buscarlo en lo mas profundo del bosque. Aunque mi madre nos ha dicho a mi y a mis hermanos que no nos alejaramos demas, ya que podiamos ser atacados por sorpresa por aquellos arcangeles. Pero de repente escuche una voz burlona, gire a mi alrededor y vi a Black * Star parado en la rama de un arbol._

_Black * Star – JAJAJAJA, NADIE PUEDE SER AL GRAN DIOS,. YO BLACK * STAR SOY EL VAMPIRO Y EL DIOS SUPREMO MAS FUERTE, HABIL, INMORTAL, INTELIGENTE E INCLUSO EL MAS GUAPO DE TODOS. ADMIREN AL GRAN DIOS, YO EL GRAN BLACK * STAR. JAJAJAJA. – Gritaba, mientras que todos le colgaban una gota sobre sus cabezas. Aunque debo admitirlo Black * Star nunca cambiara._

_M.S. – Black * Star bajate por favor te vas hacer daño hijo. – Respondio mi madre con un tono muy preocupado._

_Wes – Obedece a madre, Black Loco. _

_Black * Star – No me digas loco Wes. Tu lo eres. – Repondio mientras que se defiandia, mi hermano, mi madre y yo comenzamos a reirnos a pura carcajada._

_Kid/Soul – Jejejejeje._

_Wes – No es gracioso. – Respondio muy enojado._

_M.S. – Jejeje, lo siento mucho hijo. Black * Star por favor bajate te puedes lastimar, hazlo por mi ¿Si? – Respondio aun riendo, mientras que ponia la mirada de perrito triste._

_Black * Star – Mph. esta bien lo hare, solamente por que tu me la has pedido de favor._

_Wes – Murmurando – Espero que se caiga y se rompa su brazo._

_¡PAS!_

_Mi madre le habia golpeado en la cabeza, mientras que Wes se frotaba su cabeza donde le habia salido un chipoton. Eso nos causo gracia a mi, Kid e incluso mas a Black * Star. _

_M.S. – No digas tonterias Wes._

_Wes – ¡Ouch! Eso dolio T-T – Respondio aun frotandose la cabeza._

_Kid/Soul – Jejejejeje._

_Black * Star – ¡Mamiiiiiiiiii, ayudame por favor. No se como bajarme de este arbol! ¡Mami! ¡Auxilioooooo! – Respondio muy asustado y gritando como loco. Mientras que mis hermanos y yo comzamos a reirnos a pura carcajada._

_M.S. – Oh! cielos, amor hagas lo que hagas no te muevas de tu lugar. Ahora voy a ir por ti de acuerdo._

_Black * Star – Hai, pero ayudame por favor T-T – Respondio muy asustado, mientras que le salian lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Kid/Wes – Jajajaja, y tu diciendo que no le tenias miedo a nada. Y ademas tu diciendo que eras el mas inteligente, jajajajajaja._

_Soul – Jejejeje._

_Mientras que mis hermanos y yo estabamos riendo de el, mi madre ya estaba en aquel arbol. Mi madre cargo a Black * Star, mientras que el la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando mi madre bajo con Black * Star, el comenzo a enojarse al saber que Wes y Kid se estaban burlandose de el. Black * Star intento de separase de mi madre para golpear a Wes y a Kid, pero no pudo ya que mi madre lo abrazo al mismo tiempo. Ella inclino su cabeza y le susurro algo a su oido, Black * Star asintio y empozo a sonreirla a mi madre al igual que ella._

_Despues de un rato empezamos a cazar algunos venados que estaban en los alrededores del bosque, Wes cazo 3 venados para el solo, bueno le dio uno a mi madre para que ella se alimentara de el. Mientras que Kid y Black * Star cazaron un venado juntos, y yo no pude cazar nada ya que todavia no era habil para cazar. Me sentia en ese momento debil y cansado para cazar mi presa, cuando veia a mis hermanos en ese momento entendi que no podia ser nada bueno._

_M.S. – Soul, hijo mio. ¿Por que no comes algo, amor? – Me pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

_Soul – Por que no pude cazar nada, no soy bueno en la caza. – Le respondi con un tono triste y tambien co una mirada en mi rostro._

_M.S. – Soul... aqui tienes mi cena. – Respondio ofreciendome su venado._

_Soul – Pero... mami es tu cena... Wes te lo consiguio solamente para ti._

_M.S. – A mi no me importa hijo mio, lo que a mi mas me importa es que ustedes esten bien de salud. ^-^ - Respondio con una hermosa sonrisa._

_Soul – Esta bien ^-^. – Le respondio y le devolvi la sonrisa._

_M.S. – Bien ahora come tu cena._

_Soul – ¿Que hay de ti mami? – Le pregunte muy preocupado._

_M.S. – No te preocupes por mi, como quiera yo ya termine con mi cena jeje – Me respondio como si no le importara._

_Soul – Mami._

_M.S. – Anda tu salud es mucho mas importante, ademas por que estas en pleno crecimiento._

_Asenti y comence a liberar mis pequeños colmillos, coloque mi boca sobre el cuello de mi presa. Es decir sobre la presa de mi madre,comence a beber su sangre. Su sabor era amorgo y salado, eso me causo mareo._

_Soul – Ya no quiero. – Le respondi, mientras que comence a bostezar._

_M.S. – Esta bien querido, ya bebiste lo suficiente._

_Wes – Suspirando – Mama otra vez le diste a Soul tu presa._

_M.S. – Si, lo hice cariño. Recuerda que a mi solamente me importa la salud de tus hermanos al igual que la tuya._

_Wes – Mama. _

_Kid – Mami._

_M.S. – Si, amor. ¿Que pasa?_

_Kid – Tengo sueño._

_Soul – Yo tambien._

_M.S. – Jeje, esta bien vengan._

_Black * Star – Yo tambien tengo sueño mami._

_Mi madre se sento en un arbol y se recargo en el, mientras que mis hermanos y yo nos acomodamos junto con ella. Kid, se recosto en el lado derecho de mi madre, Black * Star en el lado izquierdo y yo me quede sin lugar. Mi madre me sonrio y me cargo en sus brazos, mire a mi madre y le sonrei felizmente. Acomode mi cabeza sobre su pecho y comence a a cerrar mis parpados, y empece a escuchar los latidos del corazon de mi madre._

**_Flashback_**

Despues empece a escuchar algo, era una voz. Pero no cualquier voz, era la voz mas hermosa y exquisita que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Abri mis ojos en ese instante y la vi, vi a Maka cantando. Su hermosa voz comenzo a inoptisarme y a relajarme, en ese momento empece a cercarme mas hacia ella, sin que ni ella ni nadie me viera. De pronto su voz se elebo mucho mas dejandome impresionado pero en ese momento me di cuenta que su voz no era lo unico que me habia dejado impresionado, sino que tambien sus alas. Esas hermosas y blancas alas eran las mas hermosas de todas, cualquiera chica tendria envidia de ellas. Los chicos podria enamorarse de sus alas e incluso de ella.

Cuando Maka termino de cantar me habia quedado ilusionado, poseia una hermosa y grandiosa voz. Ella miro el arbol donde yo estaba, me habia quedado paralizado pense que me habia visto espiandola. Maka seguia viendo el arbol, mientras que yo la miraba es como si ambos nos estuvieramos mirando uno al otro. Una brisa acaricio sus cabellos, mientras que ella lo disfrutaba, yo no pude aguantar su dulce aroma. El aroma de Maka me volvia loco, mi garganta me quemaba como el fuego, deseaba en probar su sangre. Saborearla, disfrutarla e incluso hacerla mia, su cuerpo, su sangre, su vida, su inocencia, su alma e incluso a ella.

Soul – Maka. – Murmure su nombre.

Que me esta pasando este no es mi 'yo', es como si fuera otra persona. Pero jamas en vida me habia sentido asi tan... ¿feliz? Por Kami, que esta me esta pasando ¿Acaso siento algo por ese angel? No, no puede ser es la hija del asesino de mi madre, no puedo enamorarme de ella. Espera acaso dije "enamorarme", no puedo estar enamorado de ella es inaudito. Por Kami ayudame y dame tu fuerza para cumplir con esta mision, esta mision no puede ser tan dificil o ¿si?

Pero ¿Por que no detuve mi mano, cuando paso por una de las piernas de maka? Su piel era tan... suave, hermosa y delicada es como si ella fuese como el petalo de una rosa. Y sus labios eran tan... suaves, llenos de pasion, e incluso fueron mas adictos, ya basta Soul, debes cumplir con esta mision ahora mismo. Si, esta noche sera la ultima vez que veras la luz del dia y de la noche Maka Albarn.

* * *

_ Espero que les haya gustado este capi ,creo que en el siguiente capi voy a Crona y Kid. Y recuerden ver mas de esta historia "El vampiro y el angel"_

_Jannae ^-^_


	7. Chapter 7: Nuestra Pequeña Historia

**Capitulo 7: Nuestra pequeña historia**

**Maka's Pov:**

Camine por los pasillos de la mansión para distraerme sobre lo ocurrido de mi futuro, un poco de aire fresco no me caeria nada mal. Ademas tampoco no me molestaria leer un buen libro al aire libre, ya se ire a la biblioteca y escogere esa hermosa novela de William Shakespeare "Romeo & Julieta".

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca me senti realmente feliz, no se porque pero cada vez me siento segura de mi misma; cada vez que le un libro me siento como si yo viviera tambien esa parte de la historia. Pero que cosas estoy diciendo, en fin, tambien se vale soñar. Sali de la biblioteca y me dirigi hacia la entrada del jardin, de pronto senti una presencia familiar, mire a mi alrededor pero no habia nadie. Comence caminando sin importar aquella presencia, fue en ese momento que aquella presencia era mucho mas fuerte. A mi derecha se encontraba una ventana; la cual mostraba un viejo arbol en el cual yo siempre solia jugar desde niña, en aquel arbol senti un aura muy poderosa, pero no cualquier aura era la de un…

Blair – Señorita Maka, por fin la encuentro. – Respondio mi dama de llaves o mi nana mejor dicho. – Las señoritas Nakatsukasa y Makenshi las estan esperando en el jardin.

No respondi, ya que estaba mirando fijamente en aquel arbol.

Blair – Umm… señorita Maka. ¿Estabien? – Pregunto muy preocupada.

Maka – Eh? ¿Perdon dijiste algo Blair? – Pregunte confundida y distraida.

Blair – No nada, solamente le queria avirsar que las señoritas Nakatsukasa y Makenshi la estan esperando en el jardin. – Respondio tranquilamente.

Maka – Oh! Esta bien, gracias Blair por la información. – dije con una delicada sonrisa, escuche a decir que solamente era su trabajo atender a mis amigos. – Oye Blair.

Blair – Si señorita Maka, ¿se le ofrece algo mas? – Pregunto muy alegre y confundida.

Maka – No nada… podrias llevarnos un poco de te helado y unos bocadillos por favor. – dije mintiendo.

Blair – Esta bien, señorita Maka.

Cuando Blair se retiro del lugar, despeje mi vista sobre la ventana para ver el arbol. Trate de sentir nuevamente el aura, pero… esta ya no estaba debo estar alucinando cosas. Por estar todo el el dia en mi habitación he estado imaginando cosas; como aquel extraño sueño que tuve con ese muchacho.

Negue mi cabeza y comence a dirigirme hacia el jardin, donde se encontraba mis dos mejores amigas; Tsubaki y Crona. Di un gran suspiro y abri las puertas del jardin, la suave y fresca brisa acariciaba mi rostro, aquella brisa del viento dejaba un aroma muy familiar era…

Maka – Pastel de chocolate. – Murmure suavemente, comence a suspirar aquel aroma hasta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

Tsubaki – ¡Maka-chan! – Grito mi amiga Tsubaki muy emocionada, ella corrio y me abrazo.

Maka – T-Tsubaki… me-me asfixias. – Trate de buscar aire, vaya que Tsubaki se emociona mucho.

Tsubaki – Upps… jeje, gomen Maka-chan.

Maka – Ohayo Tsubaki, Crona.

Tsubaki/Crona – Ohayo Maka-chan. – dijieron al mismo tiempo.

Mire con agrado a mis dos amigas, que serian de ellas si no estuvieran aquí.

Crona – Umm… Maka, t-t-ten… e-est-esto es para ti. – dijo tartamudeando mi amiga Crona, que estaba sosteniendo dos bolsas de regalos.

Maka – Eh? Oh! Gracias Crona. – agarre ambos regalos. – ¿De quienes son, Crona?

Crona – Umm… bueno… como mi mama y mi hermano no pudieron venir ayer a tu fiesta… decidieron darte estos regalos como una muestra de perdon. – Dijo mi pobre amiguita sintiendose culpable de todo.

La mire tristemente pero ella no tenia que culparse por todo, bueno ella no tiene el problema de que su padre haya abandonado a su madre y a su hermano. Su madre es el angel curandero mas habil e inteligente y su hermano Ragnarock, bueno el es un demonio. El suele ser enojon, molesto, cruel, busca pleitos y serio, pero tiene un bondadoso corazon; ya que el protege a su hermana menor Crona y su madre Medusa. Son muy buena gente, me alegro que Crona tenga una familia feliz.

En ese momento regrese a la realidad, suspire y le dije.

Maka – Crona, no te sientas culpable. Se que tu mama tambien le hubiera gustado venir a mi fiesta, pero sabes, mientras que tu estabas en mi fiesta; senti la presencia de tu madre y la de tu hermano, jeje.

Crona – Si, arigato Maka. Yo tambien lo senti. – Respondio muy feliz, espero que siempre este asi.

Tsubaki – Oye Maka-can.

Maka – Si, ¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?

Tsubaki – ¿Quién era el muchacho? – Pregunto muy emocionada y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Maka – ¿Muchacho? ¿Qué muchacho? – Pregunte muy confundida.

Tsubaki – El muchacho con el que bailabas, ese chico albino. – Respondio mucho mas emocionada.

Maka – No, me acuerdo quien era. ¿Acaso tu lo conoces Tsubaki? – Me quede con la duda, ¿Acaso sera el muchacho de mis sueños?

Tsubaki – No Maka-chan, yo ni si quiera lo conosco. – Respondio con una voz que no pude reconocer, no sera que ella…

Crona – Yo no se lidiar con los muchachos. – Dijo en un tono muy timido, jeje, creo que Crona nunca cambiara. Espera esta sonrojada.

Maka – Oye Crona, ¿Por qué estas ruborizada? – Pregunte muy picadamente, por Kami-sama no me digas que ahora soy un clon de Liz.

Crona - ¿Q-Que? ¿C-Como c-crees, Maka? – pregunto en estado de shock y aun peor estaba mucho mas roja que un tomate.

Tsubaki – Jejejeje, pero si tu cara esta demasiada roja.

Crona – B-Bueno… e-etto… y aquello. Bien ustedes dos ganan… h-hoy c-conoci a un mu-muchacho.

Tsubaki/Maka – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Gritamos mi amiga y yo como dos locas desquiciadas, mientras que nuestra pobre amiga comenzaba a llegar a un rojo extremo.

Tsubaki – Y bien cuentanos. – Insistio muy ansiosa y feliz.

Maka – Si cuentanos, Crona. – Dije mientras que ponia mi carita de borreguito a medio morir.

Crona – E-esta bien… to-todo comenzo c-cuando….

(**N/A: Como se los prometi aquí un momento de Crona x Kid**)

**FLASHBACK **

**Crona's Pov**

_Estaba caminado por las calles de Death City, decidi ir a visitar a mi amiga Maka, ya que mi mama y mi hermano me hicieron el favor de entregarle dos regalos para ella. Suspire cuando mire un cartel que se encontraba en la puerta de la pasteleria "Le chocolate" en el cual decia._

_"LLEVESE UN PASTEL DE CUALQUIER SABOR Y LLEVESE UNO DE REGALO"_

_Decidi entrar en la pasteleria y de admitir que no habia mucha gente en este lugar, debe ser por que aun es temprano. Por estar distraida choque con una persona, debo admitir que no se ligar con los problemas._

_Crona – G-Gomen. – me disculpe, mientras que tenia los ojos cerrados._

_¿? – No hay problema. – Dijo una voz varonil, abri los ojos y senti mis mejillas arder._

_Aquella persona era un muchacho de unos 17 o 18 años, vestia de un traje negro y extraño, tenia una piel palida, sus ojos eran realmente hermosos un color ambares y su cabello era negro como la noche y en la parte derecha tenia tres lineas blancas. Me quede embobada ante aquel guapo muchacho, esperen dije guapo, yo no se lidiar con los esto, ni micho menos con muchachos._

_Sali corriendo del lugar y no me di cuenta que acabe en un parque, por Kami-sama que esto que siento en mi pecho, por que tengo mi cara tan caliente y ademas por que me senti nerviosa en ese momento. Me sente en una de las bancas para descansar, suspire varias veces jamas en mi vida senti algo asi, coloque mis manos sobre mi cara para saber si mi temperatura era normal._

_¿? – Hola muñeca, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto un muchacho que yo ni si quiera conocia._

_Crona -… - No quise responder, esto me daba muy mala espina._

_¿? - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El demonio te comio la lengua? – Pregunto burlonamente, y ahora que hago._

_Crona – N-No m-molestes. – dije nerviosa, me levante de mi lugar rapidamente._

_¿? – Awww, la angelita esta nerviosita. Bien entonces yo te ayudares con esos nervios – Dijo con un tono que me dio tanto miedo, iba salir corriendo por senda vez pero el muchacho fue mas rapido que yo, me agarro del brazo._

_Crona – ¡SUELTAME! – Grite a todo pulmon, pero escuche como aquel muchacho comenzaba a reirse a carcajadas._

_¿? – Jajaja, sabes te ves apetitosa. Tengo tantos deseos de probarte para sastifacer mi hambre._

_Crona - ¿Q-Que? – Pregunte temblorosa, me coloco sobre un arbol, y acerco su rostro sobre mi cuello, senti su respiración, senti sus labios rozando sobre mi piel, senti pasar su lengua causandome asco._

_¿? – Sabes tienes una piel verdaderamente suave. Me pregunto a que sabra tu sangre. _

_Y fui ahí cuando vi la cosa mas espantosa de todas mis pesadillas, el muchacho libero de su boca un par de colmillos filosos. Fue ahí cuando me entere que iba ha ser asesinada por un vampiro, estaba a punto de morderme pero de repente alguien lo jalo, abri mis ojos para saber lo que habia ocurrido. Y nunca pude creer lo que vi con mis propios ojos, el muchacho estaba contra un arbol siendo ahorcado por otro muchacho, pero no era cualquier muchacho. Era el muchacho de la pasteleria, lo se por que tenia las tres lineas blancas en su cabello._

_¿? – S-SUELTAME – Dijo el muchacho vampiro con una voz amenazante y fria._

_¿? – No te atrevas a tocarla, ¿entendiste? – Dijo el chico de las rayas blancas terminando su ultima frase con un frio y enojado tono, mientras que lo seguia ahorcando._

_El chico vampiro no dijo nada pero simplemente asintio, el chico de las rayas blancas los solto suavemente. Mientras que el vampiro tosia y comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente, el vampiro me mando una mirada asesina; la cual me dejo en shock. El se dirijio hacia el bosque que se encontraba a una esquina del parque, fue ahí cuando ya habia desaparecido; lo se por que yo puedo sentir las auras._

_¿? – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el chico de la rayas blancas ¿preocupado?_

_Crona – S-Si. – Respondi en un tono de miedo._

_¿? – No te mordio ¿verdad? – Pregunto por segunda vez, pero esta vez su tono de voz parecia estar ¿asustado?_

_Crona – No. – Respondi con mas claridad, el muchacho se acerco y miro mi brazo, y después mi cuello. Eso me hizo que me sonrojara. - ¿Q-Que haces?_

_¿? – Al parecer, no te mordio. Que bueno. – dijo en un tono aliviado. – ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Crona – M-Me lla-llamo C-Crona Ma-Makenshi. – Respondi mientras que tartamudeaba, yo no se ligar con esto T-T_

_¿? – Crona, es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica como usted. – Dijo el muchacho de las rayas blancas, ¡Esperen dijo que era HERMOSA!_

_Trate de buscar palabras para romper mi silencio, pero era imposible, ya que me sentia torpe y nerviosa ante las palabras de mi salvador. Pero que estoy diciendo si apenas lo conosco, pero ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

_¿? – Bueno ya me tengo que ir, se me esta haciendo tarde para reunirme con mis hermanos. Ah! Pero antes de irme quiero darte algo. – Dijo mientras que se acercaba, senti mis mejillas arder, no sera que me dara calentura. _

_En un principio el se acerco demas, cerre mis ojos pense en es momento que el me iba a besar, pero no senti nada. Cuando los abri el me miro confundido, vi que en una de sus manos tenia dos bolsas, pero no eran cualquier bolsa; eran las bolsas de regalo de Maka._

_Crona – Umm… a-arigato. – Dije timidamente, justamente cuando iba a agarrar las bolsas de regalo por accidente mi mano toco la mano del aquel muchacho, senti mis mejillas arder. Pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue ver al muchacho con un rubor leve en sus mejillas. – L-lo-lo siento, n-no era mi in-intension._

_¿? – N-No hay p-problema Crona. – Dijo nerviosamente, agarre rapidamente las bolsas de regalo, antes de que ocurriera algo mas. Vi como aquel muchacho se retiraba de aquel lugar, pero antes de que se vaya quiero saber una cosa._

_Crona – O-Oye ¿C-Como te lla-llamas? – Otra vez respondi timidamente, yo no se ligar con las preguntas._

_¿? – Mi nombre es Death the Kid. – Dijo en un tono leve y gentil, senti nuevamente mi rostro caliente. Antes de que Kid se fuera del lugar me dijo. – Pero sabes, me puedes llamar Kid._

_Crona – E-Esta bien, pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo._

_Kid – Y ¿Qué es? – Pregunto muy confundido._

_Crona – Que tu tambien me puedes llamar Crona. Digo si tu quieres. – Dije muy convencida, por Kami-sama que estoy diciendo. Si apenas lo conosco._

_Kid – Esta bien, Crona. – Dijo muy… esperen dijo mi nombre. Una brisa de aire acaricio levemente mi cabello, senti algo extraño en mi pecho, pero por que mi corazon esta latiendo rapidamente y otra vez mi mejillas estaban ardiendo como el fuego. – Bueno nos vemos luego, jannae ;)._

_Antes de que Kid se fuera me guiño, oculte mi rostro con las bolsas de regalo, pero cuando me descubri ya no estaba. Me senti mal en ese momento, ahora senti mi pecho apretandose mientras que sentia un nudo en la garganta. Me retire del lugar donde estaba, pero antes decidi sentarme en la blanca banca, pero mire con sorpresa un paquete rosado con un liston rojo. Me acerque en la banca y cogi el paquete, en el habia un sobre blanco, abri el sobre y comence a leerlo._

_"Para la chica mas hermosa de este mundo entero._

_Espero que algun dia nos volvamos a ver, se que ahora estas asustada por lo que ocurrio, lo se por que lo vi en aquellos hermosos ojos negros que tienes, son totalmente simetricos al igual que tu. Que tengas un hermoso dia simetrico._

_Atte: Kid"_

_Cuando deje de leer la carta, mi corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente. Abri el paquete y vi un pastel de chocolate decorado con fresas rojas, las cuales estaban cubiertos de una hermosa capa de chocolate blanco y café. Mire el cielo y de nuevo una brisa acaricio suavemente mi rostro dejandome llevar por el viento, senti en mi espalda liberar algo y ese algo eran mis alas **(1)**._

_Crona – Arigato, Kid. – Susurre el nombre de la persona que me salvo de ese vampiro, la persona que me hizo sentir bien, la persona que se preocupo en ese momento; esa persona era Kid._

**FLASHBACK**

Tsubaki/Maka – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron muy fuerte, casi pierdo el sento de oido por aquellos gritos de mis amigas.

Maka – ¿Asi que se llama Kid-kun.? – Me pregunto, yo no dije nada, asi que asenti.

Tsubaki – Que romantico, esto me recuerda a un libro que lei. Cuando la chica esta en peligro de muerte, viene un extraño muchacho en su rescate, destruye al maleante y al final se queda con la chica. – Dijo mi amiga comenzo a suspirar, cuando me contaba la historia de la chica y del muchacho, me recordaba al en mi y en Kid. Ambos pareciamos los personajes de aquella pequeña historia.

Nuestra pequeña historia.

* * *

_Lo siento mucho, en verdad, lo siento mucho. Pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer como los examenes, los proyectos de mis materias e incluso las deberes de la casa. Pero aquí lo tienen y como se los prometi el capitulo de Kid y Crona. No se como describir las alas de Crona, pero lo pueden en mi perfil ahí tengo el Link para que puedan ver las alas de Crona._

_Comenten onegaii necesito tan siquiera 12 comentarios para continuar mi fic._

_Tambien este 20 de Mayo del 2010, es mi cumpleaños y tal vez pondre mi otro capitulo en ese mismo dia._

_Jannae y comenten ;)_


End file.
